I Love You
by Angelica Clouverra
Summary: Ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai bertemu, seharusnya mereka akan saling menyatakan luapan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hati mereka satu sama lain… Namun, lain halnya dengan kedua orang ini… ElliotXAda!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (Reborn Angel): Yak! Disini Reborn Angel From the Past, melaporkan dari Kuburan Tanah Abang(?) *digilas* maksudnya Pasar Angso Duo *dijitak* Nah... Jadi mana yang benar?**

**Narrators: LOE TOH DI WARNET! NYADAR, MBAK!**

**Reborn Angel: Oh iya! Sori, Bapak-bapak! Maklum, Author lagi strez karena udah 5 bulanan gak bikin fanfic *ditendang* Makanya Author bikin fanfic ini sebagai hiburan *Ho?* karena udah lama gak publish cerita baru sekaligus Special Request from Author's Best Friend: faricaLucy! XD Iya nggak, Jeng farica? Nah... lho? Mana orangnya?**

**Narrators: Orangnya gak ada , mbak. Jadi dia minta supaya kita ngetik ini. *Ngasih kertas***

**Reborn Angel: Oh... Oke, bos! XD BTW, buat yang menunggu Lebaran Day tunggu aja 1-2 minggu lagi. Author usahakan secepatnya~... (Kalau lewat silakan geplak saya dengan harisen *serius*)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N (faricaLucy): Yeiy! Special fict for our best friends, Lora Elviana dan Efraim Vincent! ^^ (Reborn Angel: Wah, nyebut nama mereka langsung! Gak apa, nih?)**

**To Lora dan Efraim: Hoho... Kami berdua baik 'kan buatin fict lagi untuk kalian berdua setelah fict aku yang judulnya My Star? *Promosi* Kalian nih kapan jadiannya? Udah deadline, nih! Kalian berdua tuh COCOK! Gak perlu tanya orang lain, dilihat aja udah COCOK BANGET! Kalau gak jadian nanti nyesel, loh! Kalian tahu 'kan yang lagi bicara ini siapa? Hohoho... Berhati-hatilah dengan saya sebelum kalian jadian! #off**

**To Readers: Yeay! Review please! XD *PLAK!* (Reborn Angel: Not me! Not me! Gue lebih takut digeplak HarrySen Potter-nya Jeng farica! T^T) Belum apa-apa sudah minta review. =P

* * *

**

**Reborn Angel: Nah, itulah pesan dari Jeng faricaLucy! XD Author HEBAT yang telah memberi ide untuk fict ini dan menyerahkan pengetikan pada saya. Baca juga cerita buatannya, ya! XD**

**Okay, Readers~... Gak perlu basa-basi lama-lama lagi. Silakan nikmati hidangannya~...**

* * *

**Pandora Hearts **© **Jun Mochizuki-Sensei~...**

**I Love You** © **faricaLucy & Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rate: K+ (Masih aman dikonsumsi)**

**Genre: Romance & (Sedikit) Humor**

**WARNING!: Kemungkinan OOC, typo, miss typo, abal, gajhe, lebay bombay, gonta-ganti POV, Author yang ngetik buru-buru *Digeplak HarrySen Potter***

**Special Request From faricaLucy To Lora Elviana dan Efraim Vincent**

**Summary: Ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai bertemu, seharusnya mereka akan saling menyatakan luapan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hati mereka satu sama lain… Namun, lain halnya dengan kedua orang ini…**

* * *

**I Love You**

**Chapter 1.  
**

Ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai bertemu, seharusnya mereka akan saling menyatakan luapan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hati mereka satu sama lain…

Namun, lain halnya dengan kedua orang ini…

"ELLIOT! KURANG KERJAAN BANGET, SIH! BALIKIN BUKU GUE SEKARANG JUGA!"

"BERISIK LOE, ADA! GUE KAN CUMA PINJAM SEBENTAR!"

"TAPI YANG LOE LIHAT ITU BUKU OCCULT GUE! BALIKIN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"OH? Apa ini? Ramuan untuk mengubah guru menjadi kucing? Campurkan kumis kucing, kacamata milik sang guru, lalu…"

"NGAPAIN LOE BACA ISINYA PIANIS GEBLEK? BALIKIN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUKUTUK!"

"BERISIK LOE, CEWEK OCCULT! GUE KAN CUMA LIHAT DOANG!"

Seperti itulah percakapan –yang lebih tepat disebut pertengkaran- yang terjadi di antara mereka setiap harinya. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka sering bertengkar tentang hal-hal kecil dan sederhana setiap harinya dimana saja. Entah itu di kelas, kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan di gerbang sekolah.

Namun, justru teman-teman sekelas mereka menganggap mereka pasangan serasi, dan selalu menyoraki mereka setiap kali mereka bertengkar, terutama Sharon dan Alice, sahabat Ada. Bahkan guru bahasa mereka, Pak Oscar-yang juga paman Oz dan Ada-, sering menjuluki mereka pasangan serasi tahun ini.

Walau mereka selalu bertengkar setiap harinya, namun jauh di lubuk hati mereka masing-masing, sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hanya saja, mereka tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya satu sama lain.

Karena itulah, mereka hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan itu di dalam hati mereka saja. Walau terasa menyakitkan, mereka tetap menyimpannya… sampai sekarang…

"Udah deh, Ada. Gak capek apa bertengkar dengan Elliot tiap hari? Kalo suka tinggal bilang aja napa? Gak repot amat, kan?" komentar Alice, sahabat Ada, yang juga menyandang gelar ketua geng berandalan di sekolah mereka, Abyss Gakuen.

"Iya, benar kata Alice. Bilang aja kamu suka sama dia. Dia juga suka sama kamu, kok." Sambung Sharon, sahabat Ada yang satu lagi, yang juga menjadi ketua klub minum teh di sekolah mereka.

"Kalian ini! Udah kubilang aku gak suka sama dia! Lagian tahu darimana coba dia suka sama aku?"

"Tahu, dong. Buktinya dia selalu menanggapi perkataanmu. Dia juga sering menjahilimu. Iya nggak, Sharon?"

"Betul, Alice. Tambah lagi, dia juga sering minjam buku sama kamu, padahal dia tahu pasti kamu bakalan nolak lalu kalian bakalan bertengkar satu sama lain."

"Agh! Udah deh kalian! Gak usah ngomongin dia melulu! Mending urus sana gebetan-gebetan kalian! Si Badut Sekolah dan kakak gue yang ada disana!" Teriak Ada marah sambil menunjuk Badut Sekolah dan kakaknya, yang tidak lain adalah Break dan Oz yang sedang asyik mengobrol di koridor depan kelas mereka.

Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Break dan Oz adalah gebetan Sharon dan Alice. Tapi sama seperti Ada dan Elliot, mereka masih malu mengakui satu sama lain. Walau begitu, setidaknya hubungan mereka tidak se"panas" dan seheboh Elliot dan Ada sehingga disoraki oleh satu kelas.

"Ih, Ada. Gak usah sibuk mikirin kami, deh. Lebih baik pikirkan cara untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Elliot. Duluan, ya! Aku ada rapat dengan anggota klub minum teh sekolah. See You!" Kata Sharon, lalu pergi meninggalkan Alice dan Ada.

"Oi, Alice!" Mereka berdua berbalik, lalu mendapati Alyss, ketua OSIS Abyss Gakuen sekaligus saudara kembar Alice.

"Kenapa, Aly? Gue mau dihukum lagi karena mecahin kaca jendela Lab. IPA kemarin?"

"Woi, jangan panggil gue dengan Aly! Emang gue cowok kayak elu? Panggil gue Alyss! Lu dipanggil Mr. So Cool ke ruangannya karena mecahin kaca jendela Lab. IPA. Jangan libatin gue dengan masalahmu melulu, dong. Gue masih ada kerjaan OSIS, nih." Yang Alyss maksud dengan Mr. So Cool adalah Glen Baskerville, kakak angkat mereka sekaligus teman masa kecil kakak kandung mereka, Lacie, yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil bersama orang tua mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat ini Glen adalah guru BK baru di sekolah mereka.

"Grrr… Nyebelin banget, sih! Kenapa sih dia selalu ikut campur urusan orang lain?"

"Mana gue tahu. Mending cepat ke ruangannya, atau di rumah dia bakalan menghukummu."

"Iya, deh! Gue pergi! Udah ya, Ada. Sampai ketemu nanti." Kata Alice lalu berlari menuju ruangan Mr. So Cool yang dia benci. Alyss pun lalu pergi kearah yang berlawanan setelah mengucapkan 'Bye' pada Ada. Kini tinggal Ada sendirian saja di koridor. Yah… tidak sepenuhnya sendirian.

"Woi, Ada! Pinjam buku catatan IPA-mu, dong! Kemarin gue gak sempet nyatat, gurunya cepat banget ngomongnya." Kata Elliot yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Ada. Refleks Ada berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Elliot.

"SAKIT, NEK! NGAPAIN PAKE ACARA NGINJAK KAKI ORANG SEGALA? KALO GAK MAU YA BILANG!" Teriak Elliot.

"BERISIK LOE! SUKA-SUKA GUE KAN? YANG PUNYA BUKU JUGA GUE! KALO GUE GAK SETUJU TERUS NGINJAK KAKI ORANG ITU MASALAH YA BUAT ELU?" Balas Ada, walau sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka akan menginjak kaki Elliot saat berbalik.

"IYA, MASALAH! KARENA YANG LOE INJAK ITU KAKI GUE!"

"BERISIK!" Bukan Ada yang berteriak, ataupun Elliot. Melainkan Rufus Barma, guru komputer sekaligus guru kesenian di sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, lalu menghadap guru mereka yang sudah memasang muka galaknya kepada mereka berdua.

"Sebagai hukuman karena selalu membuat ribut, kalian berdua harus membereskan gudang arsip komputer di sekolah sampai malam! Aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi kalian selama kalian menjalani hukuman." Kata Rufus mengumumkan hukuman mereka. Tentu saja mereka sama sekali tidak setuju.

"APA? Gue gak mau membersihkan gudang sama orang sinting kayak dia!" kata Ada protes sambil menunjuk Elliot.

"Emang loe pikir gue juga mau membersihkan gudang sama penggila occult kayak loe!" balas Elliot sengit kepada Ada.

"CUKUP! Kalau kalian tidak setuju, maka orang tua kalian akan kupanggil!" bentak Rufus karena gusar dengan pertengkaran mereka yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Akhirnya Ada dan Elliot hanya bisa pasrah saja menjalani hukuman mereka. Mereka saling melempar tatapan kesal, lalu berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

**Elliot's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan kesal menuju perpustakaan, dan tampaklah disana kedua sahabatku, Oz Vessalius dan Xerxes Break.

"Konichiwa, Elliot. Kau kelihatan gusar sekali." Ucap Oz memberi salam kepadaku.

"Coba kutebak? Kau baru saja bertengkar dengan Ada lagi, ya?" Kata Break sambil duduk di atas meja.

"Iya! Nyebelin banget gak? Masa gue dihukum sama Pak Rufus Cuma gara-gara ribut dengan dia? Dan yang lebih parah, hukumannya membersihkan gudang arsip computer yang berantakannya amit-amit itu sampai malam sama dia? Gue gak bisa kursus piano di rumah, dong!" Ujarku panjang lebar kepada kedua sahabatku itu.

"Woah! Kesempatan bagus, tuh! Lu jadinya bisa berduaan sama dia!" Ujar Break sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"Iya! Pasti romantis banget! Kalo gue bilang sama Alice dan Sharon, kurasa mereka bakalan langsung teriak-teriak kayak baru lulus ujian Matematika yang diajarin sama Mrs. Kate yang galak itu." Sambung Oz sambil tersenyum ala sales. Aku yakin dia sedang membayangkan apa jadinya kalo adik perempuannya itu dan aku berduaan.

Pernah dia berkata kepadaku seperti ini: "Bukan hanya makin 'romantis', tapi ruangan tempat kalian bertengkar itu bakalan makin ancur keadaannya gara-gara ke'romantis'an kalian" Sambil tersenyum ala sales mesum. Teringat hal itu membuat emosiku menuncak.

"WOI! Kenapa malah senang gue berduaan sama dia! Bukannya menjelek-jelekkan adikmu Oz, tapi gue ogah bersihin gudang sama maniak occult kayak dia! Mending gue berhenti dari kursus piano lalu jadi balerino!" Teriakku kesal, walau aku menyadari bahwa saat ini kami sedang ada di perpustakaan.

"Hahaha… Walau maniak occult, loe tetap suka sama dia, kan? Udah deh, Elliot. Ngaku aja loe suka sama dia. Kami mendukung banget, lho!" Kata Break sambil tertawa. Kurasa dia tertawa mendengar perkataanku yang terakhir yang kuucapkan secara spontan.

"Iya. Kelihatan banget lho kamu suka sama Ada. Tenang aja, Elliot. Sebagai Kakak Ada aku mendukungmu, kok." Kata Oz sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Apa? Siapa yang bilang gue suka sama dia! Gue benci banget sama dia, tahu!"

"Ya ampun, Elliot! Loe itu keras kepala banget, deh. Udah ketahuan dari dulu, lho. Buktinya kamu lebih sering menjahili Ada ketimbang Alice atau Sharon, terus loe juga lebih sering pinjam buku sama dia ketimbang dengan Break atau aku, tambah lagi pas pelajaran olahraga voli loe lebih sering latihan pemanasan dengan Ada dan kalian satu tim." Ujar Oz panjang lebar.

"Iya, Elliot. Loe gak usah takut hubungan kalian bakalan berjalan sulit. Gue perhatiin kayaknya Ada juga suka sama loe. Dan menurut gue, saat-saat kalian menjalani hukuman nanti adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaaanmu. Ayolah, jangan terus –menerus mengulur waktu yang sudah semakin sempit." Sambung Break.

Mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatku, aku terdiam. Memang, aku menyukai Ada. Sangat menyukainya.

Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ini kepada Ada, sekalipun sikapku selama ini terhadapnya menunjukkan segalanya.

Aku takut, takut cinta pertamaku ini tidak menyukaiku. Aku takut hatiku terluka karena mengetahui kenyataan itu, walau aku sendiri belum mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku. Aku merasa diriku ini begitu pengecut.

Namun waktu sudah terlalu lama berlalu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku terus menunda waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sebentar lagi kami akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah, dan begitu kami lulus tak ada jaminan kami bisa terus bersama lagi.

Aku mendengar jam dinding besar dalam ruangan itu terus berdetak, berdetak seolah ingin berkata kepadaku bahwa waktu semakin sempit. Benar apa kata sahabat-sahabatku, waktunya sudah tiba. Sudah tiba saatnya untuk jujur, jujur terhadap diriku sendiri dan orang yang kucintai.

.

.

.

**Ada's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan kesal sambil menyusuri jalanan yang terbuat dari bebatuan yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Begitu aku tiba didekat kolam air mancur yang ada di tengah taman, aku duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat kolam itu.

Aku begitu kesal, mendapat hukuman bersama orang yang kuharapkan adalah orang yang paling terakhir di dunia yang dihukum bersamaku. Tambah lagi, hukumannya adalah membersihkan gudang arsip komputer yang merupakan sarangnya para laba-laba dan serangga-serangga lain yang paling kubenci.

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan semua itu, dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan semua bayangan buruk itu dari kepalaku, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan, pikirku.

"Ada~…! Rupanya kau ada disini!" Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara teriakan Alice yang sangat khas di telingaku. Kulihat Alice berlari-lari kecil ke tempatku, disusul oleh Sharon.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Lho? Kenapa kau kelihatan lesu sekali?" kata Sharon, lalu duduk di sisi kananku, sementara Alice duduk di sisi kiri.

"Aku cuma kesal. Tadi aku cuma bertengkar dengan Elliot, lalu kami dihukum membersihkan gudang arsip computer sampai malam oleh Pak Rufus. Kalian tahu kan gudang itu banyak dipenuhi laba-laba dan serangga lain? Walau beberapa serangga dihormati dalam dunia occult, tapi tetap saja ngeri kan membayangkan makhluk-makhluk itu berada di tempat yang harus kita bersihkan?" Terangku panjang lebar.

"Oh… Rupanya cuma itu masalahmu." Kata Alice dengan santai. Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lho? Bukannya itu kabar bagus Ada?" Kata Sharon, dan kata-katanya makin mengejutkanku.

Aku menatap kedua sahabatku itu bergantian, begitu terkejut dengan tanggapan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian mengatakan itu kabar bagus? Aku dihukum dengan orang yang paling kubenci! Tapi kalian malah menanggapinya dengan santai dan mengatakan itu kabar bagus?" Kataku setengah berteriak.

"Ya kabar bagus, dong! Bukannya saat itu bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus untukmu berduaan dengannya, dan juga kesempatan bagus untuk mengungkapkan perasaaanmu selama ini kepadanya?" Kata Alice, masih tetap santai.

"Benar kata Alice. Tambah lagi malam ini adalah saat dimana kita bisa melihat banyak bintang jatuh sekali dalam beberapa ribu tahun. Bukannya itu saat yang paling romantis untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kita kepada orang yang kita sukai?" Terang Sharon panjang lebar.

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Elliot!" Teriakku ngotot.

"Duh, Ada. Gak usah berteriak begitu, deh. Sakit nih telinga gue." Ujar Alice sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Ada, jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu menyukai Elliot, kan? Akui saja perasaanmu. Kami semua-Aku, Alice, Break, Oz-, kami semua mendukungmu. Bahkan teman-teman sekelas kami juga mendukungmu." Kata Sharon lembut.

"A… Apa? Aku…"

"Udah, deh. Gak ada gunanya mengelak." Potong Alice. "Menyimpan perasaan terlalu lama pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat kita menyesal. Apalagi waktu makin sempit. Walau kita tidak menyadarinya, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu." Kata Alice, dan kata-katanya itu benar-benar penuh wibawa. Sangat berbeda dengan perkatannya yang biasanya.

"Benar kata, Alice. Ayolah, Ada. Sekaranglah saatnya. Kami ingin melihatmu bahagia, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Sharon sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tertunduk sambil merenungkan segala kalimat yang diucapkan kedua sahabatku. Memang benar, tidak ada gunanya menyimpan perasaan terlalu lama. Semua itu hanya akan menjadi kesia-siaan belaka.

Meskipun begitu, rasanya begitu menakutkan jika harus berkata jujur. Aku takut terluka, terluka sama seperti ketika aku menyukai cinta pertamaku. Walau aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi aku tahu bahwa orang yang kucintai pada waktu itu sudah punya orang lain di dalam hatinya. Rasanya seperti seorang penakut.

Aku tidak ingin terluka seperti dulu, namun aku tahu bahwa waktu semakin sempit. Cahaya keemasan yang mulai tampak bersinar di ufuk Barat telah mengungkapkan semuanya. Benar apa kata kedua sahabatku, kini sudah tiba saatnya. Sudah tiba saatnya untuk jujur, jujur terhadap diriku sendiri dan terhadap orang yang kucintai.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Reborn Angel: Lanjutannya dan Endingnya ada di Chapter 2! XD**

**Review, please~... *Puppy Eyes* *Digampar karena lebay bombay*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reborn Angel: Inilah Chapter 2! XD Awalnya mau dijadiin OneShot, tapi karena menurut Jeng farica kepanjangan, jadinya dibikin 2 chapter. **

**O ya, cerita ini tokoh-tokoh utamanya based on true story! (Oma Lora dan Apek Efraim!) XD Jadi mohon maaf kalo rada OOC. =P**

**Oke, Readers! Selamat menikmati~... XD**

**

* * *

****Pandora Hearts **© **Jun Mochizuki-Sensei~...**

**I Love You** © **faricaLucy & Reborn Angel From the Past**

**Rate: K+ (Masih aman dikonsumsi)**

**Genre: Romance & (Sedikit) Humor**

**WARNING!: Kemungkinan OOC, typo, miss typo, abal, gajhe, lebay bombay, gonta-ganti POV, Author yang ngetik buru-buru *Digeplak HarrySen Potter***

**Special Request From faricaLucy To Lora Elviana dan Efraim Vincent**

**Summary: Ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai bertemu, seharusnya mereka akan saling menyatakan luapan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hati mereka satu sama lain… Namun, lain halnya dengan kedua orang ini…**

* * *

**I Love You**

**Chapter 2.**

**(Chapter Sebelumnya: Ada dan Elliot dihukum membersihkan gudang arsip komputer oleh Pak Barma! Apakah dengan hukuman ini, mereka punya kesempatan unutk bersama dan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain?)**

Mereka berdua berdiri didepan gudang yang harus mereka bersihkan. Sambil membawa peralatan kebersihan, mereka berdua bertatapan satu sama lain. Dan tatapan mereka… penuh dengan kebencian dan kekesalan.

"Ehem, ehem…" Terdengar suara Pak Rufus di belakang mereka. "Aku harap kalian membersihkan gudang ini hingga benar-benar bersih. Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi harus segera pergi. Tapi kalian jangan berpikir untuk kabur, karena aku sudah memberitahu Pak Doug untuk tidak membiarkan kalian pergi dari sekolah ini sebelum jam 7 malam." Kata Pak Rufus, lalu berbalik untuk pergi sambil melempar tatapan mengancam untuk terkahir kalinya.

Elliot menghela nafas. Tanpa mempedulikan Ada, dia membuka pintu gudang, dan tampaklah dibalik pintu tumpukan arsip setinggi gunung berdiri seolah menantang mereka berdua.

Juga kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di atas lantai yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti akan sangat kesal dan ingin segera membereskan. Dan tak lupa sarang laba-laba yang bergantung dengan rapi di setiap sudut ruangan, dan debu yang membuat sesak siapapun yang menghirupnya.

Ada bergidik melihat itu semua. Ia benar-benar stress sekarang, karena harus membersihkan itu semua sampai jam 7 malam. Pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Saat melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ia langsung terbatuk karena banyaknya debu dalam ruangan itu.

Elliot yang melihat hal itu langsung menyodorkan sapu tangannya tanpa melihat kearah Ada. Ada ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya, tapi Elliot yang sudah tidak sabaran -atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin berada di situasi yang canggung itu berlama-lama—langsung melempar sapu tangan itu ke wajah Ada lalu mulai masuk lebih dalam untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Ada terdiam, dipandangnya saputangan putih itu. Namun akhirnya dia memakainya, lalu mulai membersihkan ruangan bersama Elliot.

_Sekitar 1 jam kemudian…_

"Ugh… Capeknya. Apa sih yang disimpan Pak Rufus didalam ruangan ini?" Gerutu Ada sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang masih banyak berceceran di lantai.

"Mana gue tahu. Tanya aja langsung ke Pak Rufus." Balas Elliot sambil memindahkan beberapa tumpuk dokumen lama ke dalam rak yang mulai penuh yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang tanya sama loe? Gue cuma nanya ke diri gue sendiri." Kata Ada.

"Lha? Gue kan cuma jawab aja. Mana gue tahu kalo loe lagi ngomong sama diri sendiri. Dasar cewek sinting." Kata Elliot sinis.

"Berisik, loe! Suka-suka gue kan?" Kata Ada setengah berteriak.

Mereka saling menatap, dan tatapan mereka… penuh dengankebencian dan kekesalan yang semakin mendalam.

Elliot membalikkan badan dengan kesal, lalu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

**Ada's POV**

Aku juga berbalik, tapi dalam hati aku begitu kesal. Bukan kepada Elliot, tapi kesal kepada diriku sendiri. Kenapa… Kenapa dari mulutku terus terucap kata-kata yang menyakitkan, yang membuat Elliot akan semakin membenciku?

Aku menghela nafas, lalu memandang ke langit-langit. Kulihat sarang laba-laba yang masih bergantung rapi di sudut ruangan.

Sarang laba-laba…

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan suatu hal. Sudah satu jam sejak aku dan Elliot masuk dan membereskan ruangan ini. Tapi kenapa dari tadi aku ataupun Elliot tidak melihat satupun laba-laba yang membuat sarang laba-laba di dalam ruangan ini?

Baru saja terlintas hal itu di dalam pikiranku, saat aku memandang ke lantai untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku, tampaklah seekor laba-laba yang cukup besar berjalan cepat ke arahku. Refleks aku menjerit.

"KYAAA! ADA LABA-LABA!" Teriakku lalu berbalik, tapi aku malah menabrak Elliot yang pada saat itu juga berbalik ke arahku karena mendengar teriakanku. Akibatnya tentu saja, kami terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup keras dan membuat beberapa barang yang kami tabrak saat terjatuh ikut terjatuh.

"Aduh… Sakit…" Keluhku, lalu aku membuka mata. Dan yang kulihat bukanlah lantai gudang yang berwarna putih, melainkan wajah Elliot yang terlihat memerah karena… malu?

**Elliot's POV**

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dan begitu aku menyadarinya, aku sudah terbaring di atas lantai dengan Ada duduk tepat di atasku.

Aku merasa malu. Terasa sekujur wajahku menjadi panas. Mungkin wajahku memerah karena hal itu. Dan yang lebih memalukan… dia melihat wajahku yang memerah.

Tapi yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah… wajahnya juga memerah. Apakah dia juga malu, sama sepertiku? Melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu… Jantungku berdetak kencang. Kupandang matanya yang berwarna emerald itu dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku… untuk menyatakan perasaanku saat ini juga. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat?

Tapi saat dia menyadari tatapan mataku ke arahnya, dia langsung bangun dan menepuk debu di seragamnya. Tampak sekali dia sangat malu.

Aku juga bangun dari lantai lalu memandang ke arahnya sambil berkata, "Badanmu berat sekali. Sepertinya lebih berat dari semua tumpukan kertas didalam ruangan ini."

Spontan dia berbalik dan berteriak, "MEMANGNYA ITU URUSANMU? URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI!" Tampak sekali baginya kata-kata itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Tapi sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu kepadanya. Semua ini kulakukan untuk mengusir suasana canggung yang datang semenjak kejadian barusan.

Kembali aku merasa diriku ini begitu bodoh dan pengecut, tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk menghangatkan suasana. Dan aku yakin sekali, kata-kata yang kuucapkan ini akan semakin membuatnya membenci diriku.

_Teng… Teng… Teng… Teng… Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Lonceng berdentang sebanyak tujuh kali, menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Kulihat Ada melempar saputangan yang tadi kuberikan kepadanya ke arahku, lalu berbalik dan mengambil peralatan kebersihan yang tadi dia bawa.

"Waktu hukuman sudah habis, sekarang aku mau pulang. Aku capek sekali." Katanya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya. Apakah dia membenciku?

Perlahan dia berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya, lalu pergi dari gudang yang sekarang sudah bersih.

**Apa yang kau lakukan, Elliot? Ayo kejar dia! Sekaranglah saatnya!** Aku merasa mendengar suara hatiku berkata kepadaku.

**Masih ada waktu! Ayolah! Ingatlah kata teman-temanmu, jangan mengulur-ulur waktu yang sudah semakin sempit! **Kembali aku mendengar suara hatiku berkata kepadaku.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku harus membulatkan tekadku. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir dengan dia membenciku tanpa mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya. Aku harus melakukannya! Sekarang!

Langsung aku berlari keluar gudang dan mengejarnya ke tempat gudang peralatan kebersihan. Saat aku hampir sampai, kulihat sosoknya yang baru saja keluar dari gudang dan bersiap untuk pulang. Aku mempercepat lariku.

"ADA!" Teriakku dan dia langsung berbalik, terkejut karena aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Kulihat tatapan matanya, tatapan yang begitu bingung. Apakah mungkin ada kebahagiaan, atau bahkan cinta yang sangat besar didalam tatapan matanya itu?

**Ada's POV**

Aku begitu terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan Elliot memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati dirinya yang berhenti berlari dan sedang mengatur nafasnya karena baru saja berlari. Kulihat matanya menatap ke arahku.

Tatapan matanya… sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Kulihat emosi yang sangat besar meluap-luap dari pancaran matanya itu. Apakah emosi itu adalah kemarahan? Atau kejengkelan? Atau mungkinkah… kebahagiaan? Bahkan mungkin perasaan cinta yang sangat besar?

Tiba-tiba kulihat cahaya perak bersinar dari langit malam diluar jendela. Ada banyak sekali cahaya perak bersinar memenuhi angkasa malam. Mungkinkah hujan bintang yang dikatakan Sharon tadi sore telah dimulai?

Kembali kutatap Elliot, cinta keduaku. Dan mungkin… cinta sejatiku. Apakah ini saat yang tepat? Saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan segalanya? Semua perasaanku selama ini kepadanya? Tapi… Apa… yang harus kuucapkan?

**Elliot'S POV**

Aku berhasil mengejarnya, cinta pertamaku. Dan aku sangat bahagia karena aku masih punya kesempatan. Tapi sekarang justru aku bingung. Apa kalimat yang harus kuucapkan untuk mengatakan perasaanku ini kepadanya?

Tapi ternyata Ada yang memulai pembicaraan, "Elliot… Apa kau tahu… Apa yang kurasakan ketika aku memandangmu…?" Katanya dengan pelan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Ketika kau memandangku, kau merasakan kebencian…" kataku dengan pelan.

"Dan kau tahu… Apa yang kupikirkan ketika mendengarmu berbicara kepadaku…?" Lanjutnya.

"Kau marah, dan kau ingin mengutukku karena telah mengatakan banyak hal buruk dan menyakitkan kepadamu. Benar apa kataku?"

"… Ya." Katanya dengan lirih.

Hatiku begitu sakit mendengar jawabannya. Aku merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Sudah terlambat. Tapi, aku…

**Ada's POV**

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku sudah berbohong kepadanya? Aku…

"Sebaliknya, Ada. Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika memandangmu?" Katanya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut.

Aku memandangnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ketika kau memandangku, kau juga merasakan kebencian sama sepertiku…" Kataku dengan setengah hati.

"Dan kau tahu, apa yang kupikirkan ketika mendengarmu berbicara kepadaku?" Lanjutnya.

"Kau juga marah, dan kau ingin merobek bukuku karena telah mengatakan banyak hal buruk dan menyakitkan kepadamu. Benar, kan?" Kataku, dan setiap kata yang kuucapkan membuatku semakin putus asa.

"… Tidak, Ada." Mataku terbelalak mendengar jawabannya. Apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

"Ketika aku memandangmu, aku merasakan kebahagiaan karena bisa melihatmu langsung dengan mataku sendiri. Ketika aku mendengarmu berbicara, rasanya aku begitu bahagia karena suaramu yang lembut itu bagaikan melodi yang sangat indah di telingaku. Jauh… Jauh lebih indah dari alunan melodi apapun di dunia ini." Katanya panjang lebar, dan kali ini setiap kata yang dia ucapkan semakin membuat wajahku memanas.

"Dan satu lagi… Apa kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan ketika kau menabrakku tadi dan memandang wajahmu dari dekat…?" Katanya lagi.

Kali ini aku tidak menjawab. Aku merasa malu sekali, karena sudah berbohong kepadanya. Padahal dia berkata jujur, tapi kenapa aku…?

"Aku ingin…" Dia maju ke arahku, dan entah apa yang kupikirkan, ketika dia hendak meraih tanganku aku langsung berbalik dan berlari sambil berteriak, "CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA!"

Tapi saat aku berlari semakin menjauh, kurasakan tanganku ditarik ke belakang dan sesaat kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah ada didalam pelukan Elliot.

**Normal POV**

Sunyi… Terang… Hangat… Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Ada saat dipeluk oleh Elliot.

Malam semakin larut, tapi sinar-sinar bintang yang berwarna perak terus menerangi langit malam. Walau gelap, tapi langit tetap bercahaya. Walau banyak orang melihat bintang-bintang jatuh dengan penuh kegaduhan di setiap sudut kota, tapi tetap tersisa kesunyian di lingkungan sekolah saat itu. Walau malam ini begitu dingin, tapi kehangatan tetap menyelimuti mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan.

Ditengah kesunyian itu, ditengah bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan itu, dan ditengah kehangatan yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ada, I love you…" Ucap Elliot sambil memandang Ada dengan tatapannya yang teduh.

Kata-kata Elliot membuat Ada terkejut, lalu dia berkata, "Tapi aku membencimu, Elliot!"

Elliot berkata lagi sambil memeluk Ada semakin erat, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting bagiku saat ini adalah, kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan selama ini aku tidak membencimu. Itu saja sudah cukup." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ada benar-benar tidak menyangka, Elliot begitu mencintainya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Terlihat air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ada berkata sambil terisak, "E, Elliot… Maafkan aku… Aku sudah berbohong kepadamu… Aku… sama sekali tidak membencimu… Aku… Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu."

Elliot tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ada. Dihapusnya air mata gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu dia memeluk Ada dan sekali lagi ia berkata, "I love you, Ada."

"I love you too, Elliot…" Balas Ada sambil memeluk Elliot.

Malam itu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka telah memulai lembaran baru dalam kisah cinta mereka. Hanya bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan di atas langit yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka.

I Love You… Kata-kata sihir yang penuh dengan melodi harapan dan luapan emosi dua insan. Selamanya akan menjadi kalimat pengungkap perasaan yang diucapkan dua insan yang saling mencintai…

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N (faricaLucy): Gimana fict-nya? Udah berasa Romance-nya? Memang campur tangan saya dalam pembuatan fic ini hanya seperempat (Reborn Angel: Setengah, Jeng! Setengah! Iya kan, HarrySen Potter-san? *Ngomong sama harisen*), tapi saya yang membuat endingnya. Hoho... ^^**

**Gimana endingnya? Bagus, gak? Sepertinya garing, ya. Ending tersebut sudah diubah seperlunya. Thanks banget buat Reborn Angel From the Past yang bersedia mengetik fict ini.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N (Reborn Angel): Nah, itulah penutup dari Jeng faricaLucy. Seperti yang tadi saya katakan, para tokoh utamanya based on true story! XD Tapi ceritanya beda banget dan karakter pembantu seperti Alice dan Sharon memang sering menjahili dan menjodohkan para tokoh utama. XP Oya, dalam fict ini ada sedikit kolaborasi dengan cerita baru saya yang belum dipublish, masih tahap pengerjaan. Tungguin aja habis UN! XD**

**Narrators: LAMA AMAT! GAK DAPAT GAJI! DDDX**

**Reborn Angel: He? Gaji kalian kan review dari para Readers?**

**Narrators: Iya... *Pundung rame-rame di pojokan*  
**

**Reborn Angel: Maka dari itulah, bagi yang telah membaca cerita ini harap me-review, soalnya kasihan tuh Narrators gak dapat gaji lima bulan karena Author hiatus, bahkan mereka sempat ditampung di tempatnya Jeng farica *Gak bermodal. ==***

**Juga buat Oma Lora dan Apek Efraim! Review-lah cerita kami ini yang dibuat dengan menumpahkan darah(?) dan mempertaruhkan nyawa(?) kami! *Lebay, dihajar HarrySen Potter***

**Oya, karena sepertinya humornya kurang, saya membuat (sebenarnya awalnya tanpa izin dari Jeng faricaLucy) Omake yang ada lucu-lucunya, tapi kayaknya garing dan aneh... Tapi semoga readers menyukainya. XD**

**Oke, sampai ketemu di cerita baru kami! (Yang collab maupun yang bikinan sendiri) Ayo, ayo! Review, ya! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE**

Malam itu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka telah memulai lembaran baru dalam kisah cinta mereka. Hanya bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan di atas langit yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka.

Benarkah begitu?

_JEPRET!_

"Kyaaa! Dapat! Dapat! Dapat!"

"Sssttt! Suaramu terlalu keras, Sharon!"

Elliot dan Ada langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu melihat ke arah belakang. Tampak disana sahabat-sahabat mereka -Sharon, Alice, Break, dan Oz- berdiri di belokan koridor sambil senyam-senyum dan berusaha menahan tawa.

Juga dilihat mereka di tangan Sharon… Sebuah kamera.

"SHARON! Apa yang kau…?" Teriak Ada kaget dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Yah… Ketahuan, deh." Kata Break dengan santai.

"Selamat ya kalian berdua! Kami lihat semuanya, lho!" Teriak Oz sambil mulai menebar bunga mawar yang entah datang dari mana.

"Kalian…" Kata Elliot sambil mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam dari tubuhnya, "SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGINTIP DAN MEMOTRET! JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BISA LOLOS!" Teriaknya lalu mengejar empat tersangka pengintipan dan pemotretan itu sambil membawa-bawa alat pel yang tadinya bersandar di dinding, sementara Ada hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena terlalu kaget dan shock.

Suara keributan terdengar dari Abyss Gakuen, mengakibatkan Doug, satpam sekolah yang sedang berpatroli di halaman sekolah dengan anjing bull dog peliharaannya terkejut.

"Siapa yang malam-malam ada di sekolah?" Katanya bertanya-tanya. Hmmm… Apakah dia lupa bahwa tadi Pak Rufus menyuruhnya untuk menjaga agar Ada dan Elliot tidak keluar dari sekolah sebelum jam tujuh malam?

**True The End**


End file.
